Armageddongee
"YES! I'M BACK! ....Why isn't there anyone? ....Sob. Guys, bring me some 7-Up (Yeah, too much of a loser for Mountain Dew), i have to chill out." '' ''- Armageddongee, 2015 '' '' Armageddongee, not to be confused with Armageddeegee, is the king of the Armageddon Kingdom. His powers are actually unknown, though he had a lot of clones. We know only that they're strange (Like Homing Rays, black portals, or reflecting shields). He is the sixth member (originally the fourth) of the Coalition and is a member of the League of Weegees. He mainly uses only two forms: his normal form and his ultra form, when in it he is really strong, he has also an upgrade of it,the "Madness Form". He is the head of the Armageddon Army. He claims to be a hero, but he never saved the United Gees' Universe and some people pick him up for being a loser. He got the braveness of the World Destroyer's powers, but though this he is the second weakest of his brothers...for now. He later became a known warrior and hero. Other Stuff # Armageddongee likes to make Angryfaicgee more angry than how he already is. # He has a sprite form, that looks like Luiigiiie, and also a pixel form. # He now got hypnotized by someone and turned evil! # Now he returned normal and now he re-united with Shadow Armageddongee for unlocking the Legend Form! (Even if he can still cause problems sometimes) # He has a lot of clones, he is the King of the Armageddon Kingdom (Composed by the Xyean Galaxies,Clantium, various galaxies in the Trolliverse, the Armageddonverse and the Forbidden Universe.) This Kingdom has won one the Weegee world cup in 2006. At 18th September 2014 he appeared in our Universe, in Scotland, for voting Yes to the independence referendum in Scotland. # He can clearly speak Italian and loves pizza and pasta. He doesn't hate many things, but he hates ponies. We don't know why. # He invented the Falcon Punch counterpart, the EAGLE KICK! 8.Click here for a group photo of Armageddongee and his clones! (To Update) . 9.He wants to expand his empire in all the Trolliverse and even out! Story Armageddongee was born some time ago, he was the third of four brothers. He has always been friends with his brothers, and always helped his little brother Ragnarokgee with his problems. At school he was always bullied for being weak, and his brother Apocalypsegee couldn't help him because he was in another school. He loved someone, that we don't know because he's so mad at thinking about it that he doesn't even say her name. He was at the time enemies with WikiContributeegee (Now his "beloved" cousin) and Destroyergee (Which,after many years,redeemed and returned with his family).. He had very few friends. One time, he was threated so badly, that he turned in his Madness form, but he still got attacked. Sometimes he was called Armadillogee, because sometimes he had so much fear that he curled into a ball. He asked his brother Apocalypsegee to train him (Destroyergee always hated his brothers, especially Armageddongee). Apocalypsegee accepted, and they got in an huge training fight, that ended with a battle which Armageddongee lost, but he really damaged Apocalypsegee, in his Madness form. Later, when Destroyergee betrayed the family and Apocalypsegee decided to not become the ruler, he became the heir to the Armageddon Kingdom throne. He tried to become an hero, but he never was really a protagonist of an adventure, unlike some of his friends like Sling King, AD, NourGodly1592, Gabgee and Alphaweegee he mostly helped them, without getting popular. He then didn't even try to do something for getting famous, he just made wars for making his Kingdom bigger. But then, something happened... he did lots of adventures in his Universe, traveling it all, for saying one: he found himself in a small part of the Armageddonverse, the Darjes Galaxy.In that place,the Corrupt Governor closed the borders to the rest of the Kingdom,making that place forgotten.Armageddongee now had,all alone,to free the people with only his powers....and weaponZ.In an adventure with countless explosions,without contacts with the rest of the Kingdom,and alone againist an army,he had to free that place 'Murica style.That helped him. Category:Coalition Category:League of Weegees Category:Powerful weegees Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Armageddongee's Army Category:People Who Love Pizza Category:Armageddongee Forms Category:Armageddongee's Family Category:Armageddongee's Group Category:Fathers Category:Recolors Category:Fakegeddongees Category:Fakegees